We're (only) friend
by nhy17Boonon
Summary: Teman yang akan selamanya Teman. VerKwan. SVT


We're (Only) Friend

.

Chew Hansol Vernon

Boo Seungkwan

.

One shoot.

.

Friendship

.

No Summary

.

.

AWAS!!!! This fict is so Gak jelas. Alurnya ya gitu gitu saja. Cerita pasaran. Typo dimana mana. Gantung. etclah..

Sudah diawas loh ya... yang baca jangan kecewa.

Oh ya satu : fiksi ini punya saya karena tidak mungkin fiksi abal seperti ini ada yang nyamain--atau mungkin ini takdir Tuhan untuk menyamakan fiksi ini-- Kalau ada kesamaan kebetulan saja. Sumveh ana jujur.

Tokohnya hasil minjem anak-anak Seventeen, Pledis, jadi bukan punya saya.

.

Nhy17Boonon

.

.

Vernon mendekap tubuh Seungkwan lebih lama. Kedua tangannya ia rapatkan memeluk tubuh pemuda tersebut, terkejut Seungkwan hanya terdiam di tempat. Menunggu Vernon melepas pelukkannya, alih-alih dilepas pemuda blaster itu semakin memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa Vernon?" Ia berbicara, bertanya secara halus. Gelengan pelan yang hanya ia dapat. Dan itu membuat Seungkwan kecewa. Ayolaah. . Ia hanya berharap Vernon bercerita masalahnya daripada berbuat aneh seperti ini. Bukan aneh, hanya saja diluar kebiasaan. Seungkwan menunggu, menunggu Vernon siap bercerita tentang harinya yang Seungkwan pikir sedang buruk. Karena setahu Seungkwan Vernon bukan tipe orang yang mudah memeluk lalu hanya menggeleng jika memang tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dalam diam Vernon menjerit, walaupun rasanya ia kekanakkan tapi Vernon butuh pelukkan seorang Seungkwan untuk melepas masalahnya. Karena hanya pelukan pemuda itulah yang mampu membuat Vernon tenang.

"Seungkwan"

"Eum?"

"Aku menyayangimu Seungkwan"

Terdiam. Keduanya terdiam. Hingga keheningan sempurna menyelimuti keadaan mereka.

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

"I hope you have same feeling with me."

"Tolong jangan bahasa Inggris, Vernon." Vernon terkekeh dalam pelukan Seungkwan. Dan pelukan mereka terlepas. Berhadapan seperti itu membuat jantung Seungkwan berpacu lebih cepat dari yang biasanya ia ingat. Wajah Vernon nampak sempurna dimatanya. Mata yang indah, pipinya yang putih, dan senyumnya yang menawan. Entahlah, tapi Seungkwan merasa ada sesuatu pada dirinya.

Ia tak mampu berbuat banyak saat Vernon mulai memajukan wajahnya. Karena otaknya seolah berjalan lambat untuk memahami semua. Vernon menghapus dinding tak kasat mata antara diantara mereka. Hingga detik terakhir Seungkwan mulai menyadari bahwa ia dan Vernon menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman.

Seungkwan ingin menolak. Mengatakan bahwa mereka salah telah melakukannya, namun alih-alih mendorong bahu Vernon, Seungkwan hanya memejamkan mata. Menikmati apa yang ia dapatkan.

.

.

"Kau tahu, kupikir kau akan menolak," Mereka duduk bersama. Diatas lantai dingin disertai udara malam yang sejuk. Menjulurkan kaki-kaki yang pegal. Jujur saja, Seungkwan masih malu terhadap apa yang baru saja Vernon perbuat dengannya. Bahkan rona merah diwajahnya belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang Seungkwan."

"A-a tidak apa-apa. Aku juga bersalah. Seharusnya... Seharusnya aku mencegahnya. M-maaf " Entah sejak kapan Seungkwan menjadi mudah tergagap seperti itu. Semua terjadi hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Ya Tuhan.

"Vernon," Seungkwan menoleh pada Vernon untuk memastikan Vernon akan menjawabnya. Ketika sipemuda itu menoleh Seungkwan semakin merasa aneh pada dirinya.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa menciumku?"

Satu hal yang Vernon ingat sebelum ia memutuskan mencium Seungkwan, perasaannya yang menggebu dan wajah Seungkwan yang berada tepat didepannya mebuat pemuda yang lahir tahun sembilan delapan itu tak mampu menahan nafsunya. Dan kemudian nalurinya mendorong dia melakukan hal itu.

"Seungkwan, bagaimana jika kukatakan aku mencintaimu?," Meski kalimat itu bukan yang diharapkan Vernon akan keluar, tapi ia tetap mengatakannya.

"A-apa?" Membuat Seungkwan sangat lamban memproduksi sebuah jawaban.

"Aku. Mencintaimu. Boo Seungkwan" Dan disetiap katanya terdapat penekanan.

"T-tolong, kalau bercanda ja-"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku mencintaimu. Dengan segenap hatiku. "

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Seungkwan untuk tetap bertahan didunianya. Berbicara dengan Vernon seserius ini dan berhadapan membuatnya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Tatapan Vernon yang menyiratkan segala kejujuran itu yang membuat Seungkwan lemah. Dan pula pernyataan itu, pernyataan yang tak pernah Seungkwan kira akan diucapkan seorang Vernon semakin membuatnya tak terkendali.

" Kita adalah teman Vernon. Hanya teman. Sampai kapanpun."

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Selesai... kugantungkan cerita ini, karena kutaktau harus dilanjut seperti apa. huha :'))

Akukan Verkwan Shipper ya.. tapi aku debut diffn pake Meanie dulu.. entah kenapa kok bisa, Efek ffnya Verkwan belum di prepare. :")).

Yang mau kritik saran tendang jambak cakar silahkan... aku welcome dengan semua itu.


End file.
